Elizabeth Mendel
Emily Elizabeth Mendel II is an original character created by Vengie D for DC Comics. Here is a list of all the different iterations of the character. *'Elizabeth Mendel (DC Comics)' *'Elizabeth Mendel (Arrowverse)' **'Elizabeth Mendel (Earth-1)': One of the main characters of the series who is the youngest Drakonian child of 53 daughters who all live throughout the multiverse and doubles as the superhero Mother Nature. She is revealed to be a Royal Drakonian, a rare purple scaled being not only destined to rule Drakonia or any world, but also able to control all elements. Throughout the series, she gains purple scales that appear and disappear often. In Season 1 and 2 of Arrow she was shown with claws and fangs without realizing it, In Season 1 of the Flash, she gains control over fire when with Lorelai in Starling City and electricity when protecting Wells from Blackout, in Season 2 of the Flash, she gains control over the Dragon throughout the season mostly when protecting Harry or her friends, In Season 3, she gains control over water when fighting her sister Emily to save HR and later gains the powers of Zhu-Ku when HR is killed, and in Season 4, she gains control over water and ice when she is 'killed' by Bai-Ko and latered revived with Barry and Ralph's help. ***In Flashpoint timeline, Elizabeth was full Drakonian with purple scales, fangs, tail, and snout. In this timeline, she went insane after having Josh and killed him. She later joined Lorelai Snart whose skin was frostbitten and they formed the Mystic Misfits which terrorised the city with the Rival against Kid Flash. This pours over in the current timeline in Season 3 when Claire gets control by one of the Zodiac Gems and the two form the Mystic Misfits for an episode and then the last few during Claire's time with the Cult of Savitar. ***When Barry travels to the (now erased) future, the year 2024, to find out about Savitar, Elizabeth is dead and Josh instead goes insane now being 12-years-old and loyal to Killer Frost and Gemma. When HR returns and Barry gets Julian and Cisco to reform Team Flash, Josh also has a change of heart. This pours over into the current timeline where Josh shows his bravery even when kidnapped. **'Elizabeth "Libby" Lawrence (Earth-2)': The second youngest of the Royal Drakonian daughters who was originally believed to be a doppelgänger of the Earth-1 Elizabeth until their true lineage and origin of the multiverse's creation was revealed in Season 4. She's a former close friend of the Harrison Wells of Earth-2 but became the secondary villain of Season 2. She is has black scales on her face under her cheeks and around her chin and is able to turn into a giant European dragon. In Season 2 of the Flash, she controls darkness, poison, sound, and air elements. A past version of her was recruited by Eobard Thawne in Legend of Tomorrow Season 2 and was a member of the Legion of Doom where she slowly unlocks her tainted abilities. In Season 3, she went back and forth between Damien Darhk's team and the Legends. When in contact with the totems of Zambezi, she unlocks the natural abilities of water, fire, earth, air, spirits, and the Dragon Force and enhances each totem's power. **'Elizabeth' Ellie Oakley (Earth-18|22): 'Having silver and gold metallic scales and the ability to cover herself in indestructible armor is one of many of Elizabeth's sisters who appears in ''Crisis on Infinite Earths is friends with Earth 18's Jonah Hex (played by Johnathon Schaech), his apprentice the Mystic Paragon Walt Sharp/Goldfinger (played by Carlos Valdes), and the 5th and 6th ex-wife of Sherloque Wells first appearing in Season 5. She was born on Earth-22 and was chosen to protect that Earth but when humans were forced to merge with cyber-life, Wells 2.0 taught her how to hunt and use her powers, telling her that her destiny was to protect Earth-18 an Earth without a Drakonian protector and joins the Justice Riders. When Nyssa, Elena, and Roy search the remaining Earths for a Lazarus Pit to revive Elizabeth (Earth-1), she and Walt along with the Justice Riders ambush them, but they all realize they must come together to save the multiverse. They are stopped by Lyla/Harbinger and Ellie is destroyed by an anti-matter wave on the waverider and her powers and Dragon Force are absorbed by Elizabeth (E-1) for use in the final battle against Mobius and Qi-Gon. Goldfinger also is destroyed but gives his gem to Lex Luthor before Pariah saves him and the new Paragons from the anti-matter wave, becoming one of the new Zodiac Paragons. **'''Emily (Earth-19): Best friend to Gypsy who is also a collector of Earth-19. Was tasked with killing HR Wells until Elizabeth stepped in and fought her to save his life. Later helped the team take down Grodd and his army of gorillas. Returns in Season 4, when her adoptive father tries to kill Elizabeth on Earth 1 and also when the team needed help against Clifford Devoe/The Thinker. She is able to control water and ice. **'Lisa "Sunshine" Wells (Earth-24)': One of Elizabeth's biological older sisters and wife to Harrison "Sonny" Wells able to control the power of solar energy. Her arm is completely covered in orange scales. As an honorary member of the "Council of Harrisons", Lisa and her husband both try to get Harry to open up more with his feelings as his intelligence dwindles because of the Thinking Cap. She also tries to convince her baby sister to believe in her feelings for Harry. She speaks with a New Jersey accent like her husband. **'Beth (Earth-25)': One of Elizabeth's biological sisters and close friend to Harrison "H.P." Wells able to control fire. She has red patches of scales surrounding her right eye above her cheek. As an honorary member of the "Council of Harrisons", Beth and HP both try to get Harry to open up more with his feelings as his intelligence dwindles because of the Thinking Cap. She also tells her baby sister that "We Drakonians have a certain destiny with the Harrison Welles of our chosen Earths,". **'Isabelle (Earth-96):' Having dark blue scales and the ability to control the element of water is one of many of Elizabeth's sisters who appears in Crisis on Infinite Earths is friends with Clark Kent (played by Brandon Routh) and one of the Mystic Paragons, Gillian Gillman (played by Candice Patton) who possesses the Dragon Scales, a gem with the power to make anyone control oceans, grows large scales that cover the body like armor, and even allows Gill to shoot water blasts from her three-way grappling gun. Isabelle was married to that Earth's Harrison Wells, but he was killed by Magog before the Joker killed the entirety of the Daily Planet. Isabelle, Clark, and Gillian join Iris, Chris, and Lois in their journey to defeat the Anti-Monitor but are stopped by Lyla/Harbinger. Isabelle is destroyed by an anti-matter wave on the waverider and her powers and Dragon Force are absorbed by Elizabeth (E-1) for use in the final battle against Mobius and Qi-Gon. Gillian also is destroyed but gives her gem to Lorelai/Ice Princess before Pariah saves her and the new Paragons from the anti-matter wave, becoming one of the new Zodiac Paragons. **'Lilith (Earth-666):' Having grey scales and the ability to control souls and spirits and communicate with the dead is one of many of Elizabeth's sisters who appears in Crisis on Infinite Earths is friends with Lucifer Morningstar (played by Tom Ellis), an old friend of John Constantine from Earth-1 (Matt Ryan), and the estranged lover of one of the Mystic Paragons, Sara "Hex" Lance a mystic double of Sara Lance/White Canary (played by Caity Lotz) a former elven singer turned demon witch who possesses the Dragon Voice, a gem with the power to make anyone control varying levels of sound waves and vibrations. Formally in a relationship with that Earth's Wells who was killed by an unknown assailant. Lilith, Hex, and Jim Corrigan the Spectre help Sara, Libby, and John Constantine get Elizabeth's soul back from purgatory but are stopped when she must become the Spectre's new apprentice to help save the multiverse. They are stopped by Lyla/Harbinger and Lilith is destroyed by an anti-matter wave on the waverider and her powers and Dragon Force are absorbed by Elizabeth (E-1) for use in the final battle against Mobius and Qi-Gon. Hex also is destroyed but gives her gem to Laurel Lance/Black Canary before Pariah saves her and the new Paragons from the anti-matter wave, becoming one of the new Zodiac Paragons. **'Lizabeth (Earth-X)': The oldest of known 53 Drakonian kin, Lizabeth was once a good girl who was friends with the Ray on Earth-X until Eobard Thawne from Earth-1 joined the New Reich and kidnapped her, brainwashing her into believing he needed her and loved her. As a humanoid, she is pale and appears to look worn out with leaf veins covering her cheeks. As a dragon, she is wurm-like with green scales and she is able to control plant-life and the earth. She was the one to reveal to Elizabeth that the Drakonians (or "Emily Elizabeths" on various Earths aren't her doppelgängers, but are her sisters and that the mulitverse was created by their mother, the queen of Drakonia before it was destroyed. During the final battle on Earth-1, Lizabeth has a feeling of remorse and is believed to have wanted to join the good side, but Eobard killed her. After Stein's funeral, and the Snart-Ramon and Rayne-Queen double wedding, Harry, Elizabeth, and Josh have a private service in her memory. *Elizabeth Mendel (Mysticverse) *Elizabeth Mendel (DCEU) *Elizabeth Mendel (Smallverse) *Elizabeth Mendel (Digi-Flash) *Elizabeth Mendel (DC Sailors) *Elizabeth Sparks Category:Vengie's OC Category:DC Comics Characters Category:The Flash (2014) Characters Category:Smallville Characters Category:Arrow Characters Category:Legends of Tomorrow Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Vixen Characters Category:The Ray Freedom Fighters Characters Category:DCEU Characters Category:Digi-Flash Characters Category:DC Sailors Characters Category:Princess of Drakonia Characters Category:SCP DCAU Characters Category:Batwoman Characters